A thousand years
by Bexxi86
Summary: A thousand years is a very long time to wait. After being sent to the past, having to make peace with the enemy, falling in love, being turned into an original, the excitement that living a thousand years brings, and being daggered for 18 years, things will never be the same. She disappeared as just a naive girl, and showed up moments later a thousand years wiser.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries, no matter how much I wish I did. **

* * *

"It's getting close to that time, Nik. When are they supposed to arrive again?" Rebekah asked her older brother as she paced back and forth in the kitchen of the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls.

"Don't worry, Bekah, they will be here shortly. You know Kol would not be late for such an occasion by even a second. He's been waiting 18 years." Nik told her as he leaned against the wall.

"Do you have the blood bags ready?" Rebekah asked nervously.

"You know how they are, Bekah. I doubt we will even need the blood bags, but I have them ready nevertheless." Nik told her reassuringly.

"What if-," Rebekah began but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "They're here!"

The two originals walked into the adjoining room and immediately saw Kol and Elijah carrying a large, expensive looking coffin with the signature Mikaelson 'M' embossed in shiny metal on the lid.

They carried the coffin into the dining room and laid it upon the table, all four originals staring at it in silence for a moment before they looked at Kol.

"What time is it?" Kol asked the rest of his siblings quickly. Elijah looked down at his watch and looked back at Kol.

"It is 9:02pm. The full moon will be at its peak at precisely 9:08pm, that is when she said it would happen. It will be safe to wake her directly after that." Elijah told his younger sibling.

"Bloody hell, this has been the longest day of my life. I wish you all would have just kept me in my box with her for the entire 18 years!" Kol responded, running his hands through his hair.

"You know why we had to wake you, Kol, otherwise things wouldn't have happened as they were supposed to." Elijah reminded him.

"All the while torturing me by letting me watch from afar, not being able to even protect her!" Kol said, now pacing back and forth, continuing to look at the time on his ipod.

"You are not the only one who was suffering, Kol! She's our sister, we love her too, you know?!" Rebekah told him loudly.

"That is different and you know it, Rebekah. She's my wife! How would you feel if you had a husband for a thousand plus years and he daggered himself leaving a note saying not to wake him for 18 years?!" Kol shouted at his younger sister.

"We all knew it was going to happen, Kol. We had it planned for a century!" Rebekah responded.

"The plan was for me to be the one to do it, not herself. I didn't even get to tell her goodbye, Bekah." Kol said, defeatedly as he checked his Ipod for the time once more. 9:06pm.

"Brother, you know that she did it herself because she knew it would cause you pain to do so." Elijah reminded him.

"We went over this 18 years ago, can we please get on with it and focus on the fact that she will be back and good as new in a very short while?" Nik said annoyed at listening to the same argument that seemed pointless now. 9:07pm.

The last minute seemed to pass as slowly as possible as the Elijah slowly opened the coffin lid, looking down at the desicated girl inside, blue veins spreading over her greyed body as the silver dagger protruded from her breast.

Kol looked down at her and felt a pang in his chest at seeing his love in such a state. By all means, she was dead with that dagger in her chest. The thought pained him, until a very loud alarm went off from his pocket. 9:08pm. It was time.

Kol looked up at Elijah who, after a short moment, nodded his head at the youngest original brother. He then placed his hands around the cold silver dagger and gently pulled it from the girl's chest, placing it back in the box it had been originally kept.

After a few moments, Kol let out an audible sigh of relief as he watched the deep blue veins disappear beneath the surface of the girl's skin. The life was returning back to his love.

A few minutes later, she sprung up, gasping for air, looking around frantically. Her eyes finally focused on the man in front of her and her face softened, until the moment that she felt the intense hunger coursing through her.

"Have at it, darling." Kol said as he offered her his wrist. Nik and Rebekah just rolled their eyes as Elijah turned his head, giving respect to the intimate act of their blood-sharing.

She bit into his wrist and drank her fill, immediately springing back to life as the rest of the grey tone to her body receded.

Once she was done, Kol immediately helped her out of her coffin and engulfed her in a tight embrace, kissing her passionately until a cough interrupted them.

"We would like a hello too, you know!" Rebekah said as Nik laughed. The girl turned to look at them with a guilty expression before hugging the three of them individually.

"Has it been 18 years already?" She asked Kol, who nodded quickly.

"18 years, 4 months, and 3 days. It's the 21st of October, 2013, just after 9:15pm now, exactly when you said." Kol responded to her before hugging her into his side, as if he would never let her go again. "And you and I will be having a serious talk later, darling." He whispered into her ear.

"It's been 18 years and Kol still isn't over the fact that you daggered yourself." Rebekah told her.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we have to go find Bonnie, remember?" The girl said seriously.

"Right now? Why not in the morning?" Kol asked, complaining.

"I've waited over a thousand years to find out why she sent me to the past, not to mention, she is probably freaking out seeing as my body just disappeared." She told him.

"Remember, mate. Happy wife, happy life." Nik whispered jokingly into Kol's ear.

"I heard that, Nik." The girl glared at the original hybrid.

"Glad to have you back, sister. I was getting quite tired of the younger version of you hating me so much." Nik said playfully.

"Ugh, me too. Though it was quite fun playing the bitch. I've successfully taken out any anger I had at you in the past millennia." Rebekah said laughing. "You know your friends will be quite confused."

"What? Because I am suddenly just as old as you are and an original vampire?" She said laughing back.

"You're still the youngest, sister." Nik said with a chuckle.

"Oh I know, Bex never lets me forget it." She said glaring at Rebekah playfully. "Two months! That's it!"

"Yes, but let's not forget that you were born a thousand years after we were, dear." Elijah said, joining in the fun.

"I've still been alive for the same amount of time, that shouldn't be considered!" She said before she began laughing. "A thousand years and we are still arguing about the same thing. Unbelievable."

"Well, darling, would you like to visit your friend now? The sooner we do the sooner we can get back and make up for lost time." Kol asked after the laughter died down. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I have missed you, my love." The action sending chills down her newly reawakened veins. She turned and kissed him passionately.

"Get a room," Bekah said, feigning disgust.

"We have one, and I fully intend on using it later." Kol said, smirking at his siblings who looked disgusted as his wife playfully punched his shoulder.

"Alright then, lets get going, shall we?" Elijah said, clearing the room of the tension.

"Running or car?" Bekah asked.

"Running. I feel the intense need to stretch my legs after laying in a coffin for nearly two decades." She replied, causing Kol to smirk before he whispered something in her ear and took off at vampire speed.

"Running it is then." Nik said before the rest of them sped away to catch up with the other original.

It only took less than a minute to reach the Bennett witch's house and as soon as the girl arrived, she stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't seen Bonnie in a thousand years, yet Bonnie had just seen her only moments ago. She suddenly felt very nervous.

"It's alright, darling, I am here with you." Kol said as he grabbed her. "Would you like me to go first?" The girl nodded.

Kol walked up to the door as she and the others waited behind a tree in the front yard. He knocked thrice before the distraught looking witch opened the door.

"What do you want, Kol?" Bonnie asked annoyed at the original's presence after the night she had.

"I've brought someone who would like some answers." Kol replied.

"Who did you bring and why would they need answers? I really don't need any crap right now." Bonnie replied.

The girl stepped out of the shadows of the tree and began to walk up to the house, before saying 'screw it' to herself and whooshing up to Kol's side at vampire speed.

"Bonnie?" She asked quietly.

"ELENA?!" Bonnie shrieked when she saw her best friend, who had just disappeared, now holding hands with an original.

* * *

**New story! YAY! Exploring a different side of the time travel fics, hope it goes well. Enjoy and remember to review! -Bex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Hi Bonnie." Elena said, waving shyly to the friend she hadn't seen in over a thousand years.

"What-how- you just- what's happening? I just watched you disappear from my living room, Elena!" Bonnie shouted, disregarding the original standing there.

"Can we- can we discuss this inside, please?" Elena asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie said. Elena walked forward but ran into the barrier of the house. "Why can't you get in? You were just inside like 20 minutes ago."

"A lot of things have happened since then, Bonnie, you have to re-invite me inside." Elena told her friend who just looked confused.

"You may come in, but he stays outside." Bonnie said, pointing at Kol.

"I need him with me for this Bonnie, I promise I will explain everything but please invite him in." Elena said to her. Bonnie just looked over at her with a confused expression.

"What does he have to do with anything and why are you with an Original?" Bonnie questioned.

"He has to do with everything I am about to tell you and I'm with all of them." Elena told her as the other three walked out from the shadow of the tree. "I promise I will explain, just let him in, please Bon?"

"Fine, you can come in, but don't think I'm not capable of putting that barrier back up if you do something to piss me off." Bonnie said to Kol who walked across the threshold.

"Don't worry little witch, I know exactly what you can do." Kol said as he and Elena walked into the living room following Bonnie.

"It's so good to see you again, Bonnie. I've missed you like crazy!" Elena said, hugging Bonnie tightly. The witch pulled away and looked at Elena strangely.

"I just saw you like twenty minutes ago, 'lena. What's going on?" Bonnie asked seriously.

"Bon, it's been over a thousand years for me. Whatever spell you did sent me back to when they were humans." Elena explained, causing Bonnie's eyes to widen.

"Wait, what?!" Bonnie asked quickly.

"Whatever spell you just did that made me disappear? Yeah, it sent me back to the year 998." Elena told her.

"It was just supposed to be a simple tracking spell, how did it send you into the past?" Bonnie questioned.

"That's what I've been wondering for the past thousand years." Elena muttered.

"It must have been the full moon mixed with the expression, I didn't realize. Elena, I'm so sorry." Bonnie tried to apologize, but Elena stopped her.

"Don't be. I want to thank you, Bonnie. Being sent back was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Elena told her and Kol looked over at her, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Wait, if you've been around for a thousand years, where have you been since you were born?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

"Well, considering we didn't know what would happen if two of me existed in the same time period, I chose to dagger myself the day before I was born, they only just wakened me right when you did the spell, Bon. I've been 'dead' for lack of better terms for over 18 years." Elena said, watching Kol flinch.

"If you were daggered that would have to mean—," Bonnie began.

"She's an original, yes." Kol finished. "And my wife."

Bonnie's eyes about popped out of her head when Kol said the words. Elena looked over at him then punched him in the shoulder.

"What, darling? She was going to find out eventually." Kol said honestly.

"Yeah well I was going to get to it." Elena said back to him.

"My way was easier, love." Kol said, smirking.

"You just wanted to be the one to say it." Elena said in huff.

"Wow, you guys even sound like a married couple." Bonnie said, just staring at the two original vampires in her living room.

"Well we should. We _have_ been married for a thousand years at least." Kol replied smugly.

"Kol, you insult me, it's been a thousand and ten at least." Elena responded back.

"Look at her, she's still counting decades! I'm going by centuries now, love." Elena punched him in the shoulder again. "Such and abusive wife I have! Oh come now, darling, I was just joking. It's been exactly 1015 years, 3 months, and 16 days since we got married. Impressed?" Elena looked over at him and kissed him lovingly. She was extremely impressed that he remembered the exact date.

"You've remembered after all this time." Elena said proudly.

"Of course I did, I could never forget one of the best days of my life, darling." Kol said kissing her again.

"Alright, alright. Now can we continue this in the morning when you two have settled down? I get that you haven't been with each other for like 18 years but cant it wait until you at least are somewhere private?" Bonnie asked.

"_I wouldn't count on it, little witch, they have been like that for the past millennia. We stopped believing they would ever settle down after the first century._" Klaus shouted from outside the front door.

"Oh shut up, Nik, we aren't _that_ bad." Elena yelled back at him, completely throwing Bonnie for a loop. She hadn't ever heard anyone talk to Klaus that way and survive.

"_Yes, you are, little sister. But I guess that's what you get with two eternal teenagers." _He shouted back at them.

"We'll be back tomorrow to tell you some more, alright Bon?" Elena said as she and Kol walked to the door. Bonnie nodded. "I really did miss you." She said before giving her friend a hug and walking outside to her family, hand in hand with Kol.

They ran back to the mansion and Kol already had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her fiercely before the others could arrive. As the others came inside, Kol flashed them upstairs to their room and locked the door before throwing Elena onto the bed.

-You all know what happens here… wink wink…-

Nearly an hour later, both of them lay in the king-sized bed curling into each other, still breathing heavily.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day…" Elena said, dreading the fact that she would need to see everyone else tomorrow.

"Not nearly as long as today, darling. I swear it has been the longest day of my life. I was literally counting the seconds." Kol told her, kissing her sweetly.

"Kol, promise me you won't kill the Salvatores if they do something?" Elena asked him sincerely.

"I promise I won't kill them, but I can't promise I won't react if they try anything with you, Elena. You know how I am, darling." Kol told her honestly.

"Yes, yes, I know, but don't worry, Kol. I am only yours for the rest of eternity. Always and forever, remember?" Elena said with a smile.

"As I am yours, always and forever." Kol replied, kissing her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the very first day they met.

**Well, let me know what you think. I will begin the flashbacks in the next chapter. REVIEW! Love you all, my darlings. -BEX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. **

* * *

**_Flashback-_**

_The first time Elena woke, she was cold and alone. Not knowing where she was or how she got there. It was all she could do to open her eyes, but it was dark and she could see nothing. Her skin was bare and her insides felt like they were on fire. The only thing she was left to do was to succumb to the darkness once more. _

_The second time she woke, it was daylight. She could hardly move, but managed to prop herself up onto her elbow to look around. She was lying in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by forest on all sides. She knew for sure that her clothes were completely gone, only scraps were left. _

_A movement to her left caught her attention and she turned to see, but the pain in her body prevented her from turning all the way. She attempted to scream for help but her voice was hoarse and dry. _

_Finally after a few moments of wondering if someone would find her, Elena heard footsteps approaching her let out a sigh. _

_"Rebekah, go get Elijah and Nik! Go now!" She could hear the voice saying and she knew those names immediately, but she needed help so badly at this point that she didn't care who it was. She barely opened her eyes and saw that it was the youngest Original brother, Kol, who was now taking his jacket off. _

_She felt him lay the jacket over her form and he picked her up carefully. Cradling Elena in his arms, he carried her in the direction they had come from. The warmth from his body was steadily heating her up but she was still shivering and her lips were blue and cracked. _

_Within minutes of walking, the sound of more footsteps approaching was heard through the forest. _

_"Kol, who is this? What happened?" Elijah asked as he approached first, looking at the face of the girl before gasping. "Tatia?" _

_"No, it is not Tatia. You both were just with her, were you not?" Kol asked his two older brothers who just looked at each other then back at the girl. _

_"We were, but this girl looks exactly like her, how could it not be?" Elijah asked quickly, confused as to who the girl was. _

_"I can feel the magic on her, she isn't from here, she was __**sent**__ here." Kol responded. _

_"What are you saying Kol? Is she a witch?" Nik asked curiously. _

_"No, she is not, but she was sent here with very powerful magic." Kol explained. Elena began coughing and trying to form words. _

_"Help…" She managed to say in a raspy voice. _

_"Rebekah get her some water now. Kol, take her to your home until she is well enough. We mustn't say anything to mother, not yet. Niklaus and I will help in any way we can." Elijah told them. _

_Rebekah went to the creek to gather water while Kol carried the girl to his home with Elijah and Nik in tow. _

_Once there, they laid Elena in the bed, covering her immediately with as many blankets and furs as they could to help warm her. Kol lit the fire with a wave of his hand. _

_Rebekah came back quickly with the water and sat it over the fire to boil. Within minutes the water was safe to drink and they all gathered around the girl as Kol placed his hands on both sides of her face. _

_He muttered a few words in Latin, effectively waking her up. She shot up in bed with a gasp for air and Elijah quickly motioned for Rebekah to come with the water. _

_After a few sips of water, Elena opened her eyes, looking around at the four people surrounding her, immediately furrowing her brows at their appearances and clothing. _

_"What is your name, miss?" Elijah asked first, seeing the girl's confused expression. _

_"E-Elena. Where am I?" She asked, but her voice was still hoarse. _

_"You are in Mystic Falls, Miss Elena. My brother and sister found you on the outskirts of the village." Elijah told her calmly. _

_"What… year is it?" She asked hesitantly. _

_"The year is 998 A.D." Kol responded to her, trying to gauge her response._

_"No… no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening." She muttered to herself, breathing quicker. _

_"You're not from this time, are you?" Kol asked her hesitantly after giving her some more water. _

_Elena looked at the others before looking back at Kol, wondering if she should respond. _

_"Elijah, Nik, lets go find Kol some healing herbs, shall we?" Rebekah said, standing up. _

_"Why would it take all of us-?" Nik began to ask, but was shut up by Rebekah's sharp look between Kol and Elena. _

_"We will be back shortly." Elijah told Kol and Elena before walking out the door in search of healing herbs. Once they were gone, Elena looked at Kol seriously._

_"How did you know?" She asked quietly._

_"I'm a witch, darling. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you that you were covered in magic. The fact that you asked what year it was just solidified my thoughts." Kol explained to her. _

_"I guess that would be kind of suspicious. Do you have any idea how I got here or if you can send me back?" Elena asked quickly, needing to know._

_"The type of magic that sent you here is dark magic, Miss Elena. We did not think time-travel to exist." Kol told her honestly. Elena's face fell. _

_"Neither did we." Elena replied sarcastically. _

_"What year did you come from?" He asked curiously. _

_"2013." She replied and his eyes shot open. _

_"Well, I'm glad to know the world still exists a thousand years in the future." He said, his mind still reeling from the information. _

_"So do you..." She whispered to herself, too low for him to hear directly. _

_"What was that?" He asked when he heard her say something. _

_"Nothing, is there anymore water? I feel like I've been trampled by a horse." She said, trying to cover for herself. That was when she realized something. _

_She wasn't a vampire… and neither were they._

* * *

**_S_****o, what do you think? First flashback chapter! YAY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**PRESENT-**

"Good morning, love." Kol said as he watched Elena's eyes flicker open while she rolled onto her side to see him properly.

"Good morning." She responded, just smiling at him.

"What's first on the agenda today? I just know you have the entire day planned out already." He said with a laugh.

"Well first I need a shower, and after that maybe some breakfast. Then comes the fun part." She said sarcastically. "I mean, I'm excited to see them all again, I just know that it will be a complete disaster."

Elena sat up in the bed and ran her hands through her hair, sighing. The worried look on her face was full of anxiety about what was going to happen.

"Don't worry, darling. I will be right beside you the entire time. Things will be fine, I promise. And if they aren't, well then I will just have to try out my new baseball bat. I did so love hitting Damon the first time." Kol said, laughing. Elena laughed for a second before the worried expression came back.

"Maybe we should have just stayed away. We still have time…" Elena rambled worriedly before Kol put his hands on her face to calm her.

"Elena, you've wanted to see them all for centuries. If things don't go well, or if you just don't want to stay, then we can leave afterwards. But you know if we leave now, that you will regret it." He told her seriously.

"You're right, I would regret it." She said after a few moments, pulling the pillow over her face and groaning.

"Shower time?" Kol asked with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Elena just laughed and threw the pillow at him before flashing into the bathroom.

Kol flashed in there a second later and picked Elena up, pressing her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

After taking a very long shower, the two of them walked back into their room, looking for clothes.

"Bekah took the liberty of stocking the closet for you." Kol told her as he opened the doors to their walk-in closet. Her eyes widened at the vast quantity of clothing and shoes.

It was no lie that Elena had grown accustomed to the different fashions she had endured through the years, but she was excited about being back in this decade. Even if her tastes were a bit more high-end then they originally were, the clothes were still comfortable.

She chose a simple deep red and black ensemble and carefully looked at herself in the mirror.

"I've always loved those colors on you." Kol said as he walked up behind her, kissing her neck.

"Why do you think I chose it?" She laughed, turning around to look at him.

Kol was wearing dark jeans with a white button up, his sleeves rolled up just a little.

"Ready for breakfast?" He asked motioning for the door. She nodded and they walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Nik and Elijah were already sitting at the table.

"Good morning. You two disappeared quickly last night." Nik said with his eyebrows raised.

"We had lost time to make up for." Kol said, smirking.

"You can thank Bekah for the suggestion of having their room sound-proofed, Elijah. Makes quite a difference, don't you think?" Nik said laughing.

"Modern technology does continue to amaze me, Niklaus. Perhaps you should have sound-proofed their bathroom as well, then?" Elijah said as he continued to read the newspaper in his hands.

Elena turned beet red and punched Kol in the arm for smirking proudly. He feigned being hurt before grabbing two blood bags out of the freezer and throwing one to Elena.

"Remind me to call the contractor. Now, I suppose today's the day that we get to have a little chitchat with the Salvatore's? Please tell me I don't have to go." Nik said sounding annoyed.

"Caroline will be there." Elena responded, making his expression immediately light back up.

"Fine, I'll go." He said decidedly.

"I knew that would work." Elena whispered to Kol, who was just laughing at the situation. "Ground rules: No killing," She looked at Nik, "or maiming," she looked at Kol, "and try to be nice."

"And if they try something?" Elena looked at Nik, rolling her eyes as he spoke, "Oh don't give me that, you know they will think we have compelled you or some nonsense."

"Then _I _will be the one to show them that you haven't." Elena responded seriously.

"Going to show off how you can kick their asses and look hot doing it?" They heard Rebekah say from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Thanks for the clothes, Bex. I was worried I would have to deal with my wardrobe from the early 90s." Elena said as Rebekah joined them.

"You know how much I love shopping, and I certainly wasn't going to let you suffer in those hideous clothes." Rebekah said as she pulled a blood bag from the freezer.

"I was just telling the others the ground rules." Elena explained, stressing her serious look towards Kol and Nik.

"No killing or maiming, et cetera. I heard from down the hallway. Are you sure you won't let Kol bring his baseball bat? I think I'd pay to see that." Rebekah said, laughing.

"No baseball bats." Elena stressed, but missed the look shared between Kol and Rebekah when her head was turned.

"Elena, I managed to retrieve your cell phone from your house last night and took the liberty of adding our updated contact information, should you need it." Elijah said as he handed Elena her phone from his pocket.

"Thank you, Elijah. I forgot how much I missed smartphones, and the Internet." Elena said, laughing.

"Well are we going to get this show on the road or not?" Rebekah asked after finishing her blood bag.

"Let me call Bonnie so that she can have everyone meet together at the boarding house." Elena told them before calling Bonnie.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was gathered at the boarding house and the entire original family was on its way.

"I can't do this." Elena whispered to Kol as they walked up the drive.

"Yes, you can and we will be right here with you." He reassured her.

Elena took a deep breath before walking up to the door of the boarding house with Kol by her side, followed by the others. She raised her hand and knocked on the door twice, listening to the footsteps on the other side approaching.

* * *

**Sorry loves... it appears the first time I posted this chapter, something went haywire and I had to repost. Let me know if it works right this time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Elena took a deep breath before walking up to the door of the boarding house with Kol by her side, followed by the others. She raised her hand and knocked on the door twice, listening to the footsteps on the other side approaching.

The door opened to reveal Stefan, which made Elena relax momentarily. He stood there, looking confused for a second. First wondering why Elena was with the originals, then second noticing that something was different about her.

"Elena? Why didn't you just come in like you normally do? And why are they here? With you?" Stefan asked as he saw the others, hoping to get some answers before Damon could interrupt.

Kol noticed that Elena was nervous, and she couldn't think of the right thing to say so he spoke.

"We are here to support Elena. She has something important to tell you all, so I suggest you listen. This is not necessarily easy for her." Kol told Stefan. He was about to speak when Bonnie came up behind him.

"He's telling the truth, let them in." She told him.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Elena muttered in a small voice as she stepped past Stefan.

As soon as they were in the house, Elena made her way to the living room where Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, and Matt were sitting.

The moment Damon saw the Originals in the house and that Kol had his hand on Elena's back, he vamp sped over to her, trying to pull her by the wrist back over to the other side of the room, away from them.

She easily dismissed his hand from her person and looked him directly in the eyes with a pleading look.

"Before you act rashly, can you please just sit and listen?" She tried to reason with him but he stood his ground.

"Why are you here with them? What have they done to you? Have they compelled you?" He asked quickly before trying to grab her arm again, this time with a much harder grip.

"Damon, please don't make me do this the hard way?" Elena begged, but Damon continued his attempt to drag her away. She focused on his eyes and watched as they dilated. "Sit on the couch and listen." She compelled.

Damon immediately unhanded her and looked at her in confusion as he walked to the couch and sat without a second thought. Everyone else in the room just stared at her like she had two heads. Even Kol was surprised because they had never seen Elena use her compulsion on another vampire.

"Umm… can I ask what the hell just happened?" Caroline asked, looking between Elena and Damon.

"Last night, I was doing a simple spell with Elena, but something went… kind of wrong." Bonnie began.

"What do you mean by wrong?" Damon stressed to Bonnie.

"Apparently I was pulling on the full moon with my expression as well and she sort of… disappeared." Bonnie continued to explain.

"Why does this involve them?" Damon asked in disgust as he pointed to the Originals. "And how the hell did she just compel me?"

"It involves them, Damon, because when I disappeared last night, I was sent back in time. Their time. As in when they were human." Elena finally blurted out in anger.

"Well you're here now, so what's the big deal?" Jeremy responded, confused.

"You guys aren't understanding." Elena said, frustrated, running her hands through her hair.

"What aren't we understanding? Witchy here sent you to the past for a few hours and you're back, good as new." Damon said like it was no problem.

"She wasn't just there for a few hours." Kol decided to speak up. The contents of the room all looked at him.

"I was never sent back, Damon. The girl that was just here yesterday? She was a thousand years younger than I am now. I'm an original." Elena said honestly. To their surprise, most of them actually laughed.

"That's a good one, Elena. Now really, why are they here?" Damon asked as he laughed. Elena stood there, turning to look at Kol.

"I don't know why you think this is a laughing matter. This is not some joke that we are playing. Elena has been with us for over a thousand years. She was turned when our mother turned us, she was hunted by our father, she daggered herself for 18 years because none of us knew what would happen with two of her in the same time." Kol almost yelled, effectively making everyone shut up.

"My brother speaks the truth, Elena is an original. Tell me, if she was not, then how did she compel a 170 year old vampire?" Elijah cut in. Everyone just stared at him. They all knew Elijah was not one to joke at all.

"Elena?" Jeremy asked.

"I've missed you so much, Jer." Elena said with tears in her eyes as she walked over to greet her brother. "I'm so glad Kol kept an eye on you in Denver." Jeremy looked at her strangely before looking over to Kol.

"I was actually there to be your friend, mate. You are my brother-in-law after all." Kol told him. Once the words sunk in, everyone was looking between Kol and Elena. And Elena was giving him the look.

"What? As I said last night, darling, they were going to find out sooner or later, so I just sped up the process a bit." Kol said, trying to give her an innocent smile.

"Wait- you're married?!" Caroline sputtered as Damon and Stefan just stood there in silence, still shocked.

"Yes, Caroline. Kol and I are married." Elena said after a moment, grabbing Kol's hand.

"And have been for over a millennia." Kol chimed in. Elena glared at him for gloating in front of her ex's.

In a flash, Damon had run over and pushed Kol against the wall. It only took a second before Elena flashed over to them, throwing Damon off of Kol and across the room, landing on a table and breaking it. Once he regained his bearings, he tried again, but Elena caught him off guard from behind, snapping his neck.

"If you haven't noticed, they are really protective of one another." Rebekah said from the background, nursing a glass of bourbon.

"I really didn't want to have to do that." Elena muttered down to Damon's limp form. Looking back up at the others. "I'm really sorry about this. I just wanted to tell you guys the truth before Kol and I left town. When Damon wakes up, please tell him I'm sorry." Elena said with tears in her eyes before looking to Kol whispering, "I can't do this," and flashing out of the house, Kol on her heels.

**Drama in Mystic falls. Will they stay or go? Let me know what you think it will be! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

Out in the woods, Elena stopped and dropped to her knees, burying her head into her hands. Only moments later, Kol was behind her rubbing her back soothingly.

"I can't do this, Kol. I thought it would be okay, but it's not. He won't ever accept it. In their minds, I'm still 'young, naïve Elena'. They don't know what we've been through. How much those things change a person." Elena said, letting a tear escaped her eyes.

"Shh. It will be alright, darling. You're right, they don't know what we've been through, and even if they did, they wouldn't understand it." Kol told her truthfully.

"Maybe we should just compel them to think I died, maybe it would be easier that way." Elena said with her head hung in shame.

"No, darling. You would hate yourself if you did that. If you truly want to leave, give them a proper goodbye, and we will leave. And this time, I'm taking my baseball bat."

"If Damon tries anything again, I give you free reign to compel him to forget his feelings for me. It's probably better that way anyways. That way he won't hurt as much." Elena told him sadly.

A few minutes later, Elijah showed up.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, walking over to Elena and Kol slowly. Elena wiped her eyes and looked up at her brother-in-law.

"Yeah, it was just too much too soon after waking up I guess." Elena told him as Kol helped her to a standing position.

"I agree. Perhaps we shall save any further reunion to a later date?" Elijah asked.

"It won't be much of a reunion, more of a goodbye." Elena told him sadly.

"So you have decided to leave then?" He asked curiously.

"This was always our second option if things didn't go well, you knew that." Elena told Elijah who nodded his head accordingly.

"I have been desiring a change of scenery as of late. Mystic Falls no longer holds my interest." Elijah told them.

"We couldn't ask you to just pick up and move with us, Elijah. You have a life here. " Elena said to him honestly.

"You are my family, my brother and sister. Rebekah has been wanting to move for quite some time now, and I am sure Niklaus can find other mischief to get into elsewhere. We stay together as a family, always and forever." Elijah told Elena and Kol truthfully.

"Always and forever." They both said back to him.

"Now let us go find Rebekah and Niklaus and tell them the news, shall we?" Elijah said before flashing away. Elena just randomly started laughing.

"How do you still not think that is funny? He is all 'serious Elijah' then just flashes away out of nowhere! It's funny! At least to me." Elena asked Kol who laughed at her before flashing away as well to go find their siblings.

Only moments later, they were all back at the mansion, relieved to find that Rebekah and Nik were already there, waiting.

"Well that went well." Nik said as he stoof from the chair he was sitting in.

"Better than I expected. I almost assumed someone would be dead before we were finished." Rebekah said as she played with her fingernails at the table.

"You guys, we are going with option number two." Elena told the other two who looked up at her.

"So you're leaving then?" Rebekah asked, Elena nodded. "Excellent. Finally a change of scenery. What? You don't expect me to stay in this small town why you two are off enjoying what the modern world has to offer, do you?" Elijah gave Elena the look that said 'I told you so.'

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I'm sure that I can find other people to torment. But I have a few things I need to do here before we leave." Nik responded after a moment. "Always and forever."

Elena remembered back to the first time they had vowed to stay together, always and forever.

_FLASHBACK-_

_It was the day before Kol and Elena's wedding, nearly 8 months after Elena had arrived in the past. _

_She had grown very close to all of the Mikaelson's except Finn and Mikael. Finn was just shy and reserved and Mikael was always too busy taking his anger out on Nik. Elena had resorted to calling Klaus by his family's nickname for him after discovering how much abuse he went through, only trying to protect his siblings. He would take the beatings for them, knowing that Mikael would be harder on him anyways. Elena had seen a completely different side of him. _

_Henrik always looked up to his older brothers and it pained Elena to know that he would have to die so young. But his death was a necessary evil, no matter how much Elena loved the boy. _

_Esther thought of Elena as another daughter after agreeing to take her in nearly a month after her arrival. Elijah and Kol had kept Elena hidden at Kol's home until she was fully healed and the scent of magic gone from her body. _

_In the time spent at Kol's, they had gotten much closer than anyone had expected. He was kind and caring. He never once made a decision for Elena, always letting her choose for herself. He also never tried to fix her. Instead he fell in love with her and she him before Esther even knew of her presence. _

_Elijah had been like an older brother to her since she had arrived, always making sure that Kol was treating her right, that no trouble came her way. In turn, she would go to him with any questions she ever had and he would always answer._

_Rebekah had been shy at first, nothing like what Elena had expected. After finally opening up to each other about boys (of course) they became best friends, sisters. _

_"Tomorrow you really will be my sister!" Rebekah exclaimed as they prepared last minute things for the sunrise wedding. _

_"Nothing will change, besides my last name of course." Elena told her, laughing. _

_"You will truly be family in name as you already are in heart." Elijah responded, walking up behind the girls with Kol and Nik following._

_"You don't know how much that means…" Elena said with tears in her eyes. _

_"Promise," Rebekah started and everyone just looked at her. "Promise that we will stay together as a family. Always and forever." _

_"We aren't going anywhere, Bekah." Kol tried to say. _

_"Just promise?" Rebekah asked pleadingly. _

_"Always and forever." Elena said proudly. _

_"Always and forever." Kol said after her._

_"Always and forever." Nik said, placing his hand on his sister's shoulder. _

_"Always and forever." Elijah finished, internally reminding himself to always keep that promise, no matter what._

* * *

**_Another flashback, YAY! As always, tell me what you think! -Bex-_**


End file.
